gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Page Idea: Episode Title Meanings
This is the page to find the meanings of the title names of every episode thus far on Glee: The Next Generation, all episode titles were created, or referenced by JamesonOTP. Season 1 For Your Entertainment This title references Adam Lambert's album and single title, For Your Entertainment, ''a song which is also performed by Jaxon Pierce as his audition song for New Directions. Proud The title relates to New Directions' attempting to evaluate their vulnerabilities and develop pride in themselves. It is also likely that the song references Heather Small's ''Proud, ''a song that is performed by New Directions in the episode. Battle of the Sexes "Battle of the sexes" means "the disagreements and fight for power that exist between men and women", in this episode, it references the competition between the boys and girls in New Directions formed by Mr. Schuester. Two of Hearts ''Two of Hearts ''is a song by Stacey Q, which is used in this episode, and performed by Jaxon, James, Bella and Miles, and it is a 80's song, which relates to the assignment for Glee Club as "80's week." Invitationals Invitationals refers to the competition in which are for to those who are invited. New Directions perform at Invitationals. This is Halloween ''This is Halloween is a song from A Nightmare Before Christmas, and it is also performed by New Directions, and is based as a Halloween special episode of the season. My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe? While the song, My Boyfriend's Back, ''is referenced in the episode, "...Maybe?" focuses on the relationship between Evan Marx and India Wilson after Evan returns from his suspension from school and changes, something that India doesn't like. Don't Turn Around ''Don't Turn Around references the song performed by Ace of Base, which is also performed by Bella and Hallie. The Most Magical Music On Earth The episode title revolves around the sounds of Disney music, the "magical" also relates to the mood of New Directions during this week, as they are close to Sectionals. Battle For Sectionals New Directions finally compete in Sectionals, battling against other rival show choirs: The Holy Rollers and The Dalton Academy Warblers. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree ''Rocking Around the Christmas Tree ''references the song performed by Brenda Lee, also focusing on a special Christmas episode of the season. The Power of Love ''The Power of Love ''relates to Will and Emma's marriage in this episode, as well as the song originally performed by Celine Dion. It is also performed by New Directions. Love Conquers All ''Love Conquers All ''is a song by Deep Purple, and it is sung by Jaxon, James, Evan and Breezy, the two couples who try to repair their relationships. British Invasion The British Invasion is the growing popularity and development of music performed by British artists, and New Directions performs songs by them, people like Natasha Bedingfield, The Beatles, Cheryl Cole, Duran Duran, The Klaxons, etc. Regionals Regionals, like Invitationals, is the competition where people compete in a particular region, which is where New Directions compete. Heal the World ''Heal the World ''is a song by Michael Jackson from his album, ''Dangerous (1991). ''It is sung in the episode, as well as other Michael Jackson songs, thus a tribute to his honor. It also relates to a tragic storyline about gay bashing in the school environment. (It's) Hairspray A song from the Broadway and movie success, Hairspray. New Directions participate in roles in Hairspray. Ignorance Ignorance is a song by Paramore and it is performed by James Holland, relating to his issues with his sexuality and his parents. Pretty In Pink Pretty in Pink, is a reference to both the film, as well as the song sung by the Psychedelic Furs, it is based on the prom in McKinley. Vegas Las Vegas, Nevada is where New Directions perform for Nationals. Sing-Off The Sing-Off is another competition Mr. Schuester created for New Directions. LDN LDN (shortened for London) is also the song performed by Lily Allen, it is also the location where New Directions go for the season finale. Season 2 High School Never Ends Goodbye It's Britney, Bitch Duets Deux Popular Mash It Up! Yee-Haw Rhythm Nation Fear/Fearless Snowed In New Year's Eve Labels L.O.V.E. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Beautiful Dangerous Evan&B New Divide Heritage A Night To Remember Hollywood Underrated Artists Gold Forever Season 3 Days of Glory Magic We Made It Strength Young Forever Night Out Auditions Ghost Self-Esteem High School Musical Show Choir Showdown Freaky Monday Electric Feel Miracle At McKinley Face Down God Is A DJ Truth or Dare Idol Worship Be Our Guest What Could Have Been Amy Retro Regionals Season 4 Ch-Ch-Changes The School of Hip-Hop Rock the Halls Gimme More Now or Never Jagged Little Pill This Is Home Weird When I'm Gone The Price of Freedom Homecoming Miami Heat One Drunken Night Same Mistakes Glee Goes Gaga Even Badder Reputation In One Moment Party Like It's Prom Night Barcelona Beat The Wedding Graduation Part I Graduation Part II Category:Blog posts